


Let Us Make It Up to You

by anubislover



Series: The Love of the Sun, Moon, and Earth [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altair and Malik have been neglecting Maria, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Submission, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but they're going to make it up to her with sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubislover/pseuds/anubislover
Summary: Altair, Malik, and Maria have been settling into their new relationship. But after two weeks of getting to fuck Altair while Maria simply watches, Malik realizes that not everyone is getting the attention they need out of this arrangement. So the Master Assassins decide that tonight, it's all about Maria. Assuming they can wait that long.Their warrior woman won't know what hit her.





	1. Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Selfish, but you don't have to read that to get what's going on. And this story is dedicated to making sure Maria gets some lovin'. She deserves it.

“We’ve been neglecting Maria.”

Altair looked up from the mountain of papers on his desk, regarding Malik with a slightly bemused expression. “What do you mean?”

The one-armed rafiq sighed, sitting in the chair across from him. “I mean that you and I have not been giving Maria the attention she deserves. She hasn’t said anything, but I can tell she’s upset.”

Frowning, the Master Assassin put his notes aside. The Codex could wait; if Malik was concerned about Maria, then he had his full attention.

“What led you to this conclusion, Malik? She seemed happy enough last night.” Altair smiled dreamily at the memory. How lucky was he to have the two people he loved the most in his bed? He had fallen in love with Maria over the course of their journey through the East, and he had been thrilled when she agreed to stay with him is Masyaf. However, he also had feelings for his best friend, which had flared up again as soon as he stepped through the gates. He’d tried to choose one or the other, but found the task impossible. He loved them equally and found he could not live without them both. Thankfully, they had been working things out so that they were all able to share the same bed. He had no idea sex could be even more mind-blowing than it already was, but somehow the combination of Maria’s passion and Malik’s attention to detail made for some of the best sex of his life. “Besides, Maria is not the sort to hide any displeasure.”

Malik shook his head. “Ordinarily I’d agree with you, but I feel she is still uncertain where she stands in our relationship.”

“Explain.”

“I’ve noticed that, in our past several couplings, she’s been somewhat distant. She’s kissed and touched, but for the most part has stepped aside while you and I fuck.” Malik bit his lip, thinking back on the past fortnight. She’d taken a nasty tumble during a sparring match that day, leading to a sore back and some bruises that made their rigorous coupling undesirable. But Altair was loath to exclude her, so she’d told them that she would simply pleasure herself while watching them. Malik had enjoyed the chance to have Altair all to himself, and Altair had seemed more than happy to put on a show for her, allowing Malik to do whatever he wanted to him while he watched Maria bring herself over the edge. It had been a satisfying night, and he’d not complained when it happened the next night, or the next. But by the fifth night, Maria was completely healed, yet continued to sit off to the side, only involving herself when directly touched.

What had started off as a dream come true for Malik had become dull and unsatisfying. Much as he loved Altair, he found himself missing her taste, the passion she added to their coupling. His resentment for her had long faded, and he felt overcome with an intense desire to make up to her his initial hostility. Preferably in a way that would make her scream his name.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at his friend seriously. “Novice, while you have known her far longer than I, I fear that has blinded you to her insecurities. When she first discovered our affair, she was willing to stand aside for us. She is a strong, ferocious woman, yes, but even the most resilient of warriors have their fears. In her case, a broken heart.”

Altair frowned. Malik might have a point. Leaning back in his chair, he recalled their couplings since they’d began this arrangement. The first few times, while awkward, had been a good learning experience for the three of them, especially in terms of logistics and not injuring each other. He had encouraged Malik and Maria to learn each other’s bodies, their likes and dislikes, and once they had worked themselves into a frenzy he’d gladly stepped in to take his pleasure in them both. Next, they’d shifted their attention onto him, pleasuring him at the same time, working together to possibly kill him with pure hedonistic bliss. His frown deepened. But after that, it seemed that he and Malik became the stars of the show, with Maria acting more as a spectator, watching as they fucked themselves raw, pleasuring herself as she watched. It had been immensely gratifying experience to fuck Malik in front of her, to be able to show affection to the man he loved in front of someone who wouldn’t judge them.

But he was realizing that, just because Maria could get herself off on it, didn’t mean she was happy. It had been almost a fortnight since he’d actually penetrated her. Even longer since Malik had. They had been so deliriously happy to finally be free of their secret that they had ignored the woman whose heart they’d almost broke. Could it be that she was too scared to join in? Did she think they would believe her interfering, that they would reject her? He remembered how uncharacteristically anxious she had been when she’d first discovered them. In the two years they’d traveled together, she’d told him much of her old life; how she’d been the black sheep of her family, that her first husband had been displeased with her refusal to conform to her assigned role. He’d seen how, once Robert de Sable had died, her Templar brothers had turned on her, simply for being a woman in a man’s position.

 _And the Brotherhood hasn’t really been any more welcoming,_ he thought, frown deepening. Though the people of Masyaf were slowly growing to accept her, he knew that Maria did not feel welcome throughout most of the castle. Did she even have anyone to talk to besides himself, Malik, and a few of the novices? Had she been rejected by so many, especially men, that she had come to fear he and Malik would do the same? The thought concerned him greatly.

Altair looked Malik right in the eyes. “You’re right. We’ve been neglecting her. What shall we do?”

“Simple. We show her how much we want her.”

XXX

Maria rolled her shoulders, warming up her muscles before entering the raised platform of the sparring ring. While she was still not the most welcome sight in Masyaf, members of the Brotherhood seemed to be slowly accepting her presence on the training grounds. Some of the novices had started asking for her help while practicing swordsmanship, and a few of the more skilled warriors seemed less hostile when challenging her to a match. It wasn’t much, but it was a start in the place that mattered most to her.

Well, second most. Altair’s chambers were first, and as of late she had not felt as comfortable there. Not after that first night watching them. Altair was the sun, warm and bright, drawing them in with his charm and passion. Malik was the moon, constant and calming, offering comfort and a light in the darkness. They completed each other, bodies fitting perfectly, moving in harmony in whatever they did. It was a beautiful sight she didn’t mind being an audience to. Some nights Altair would claim Malik, while other nights she’d been privy to watching Altair be utterly dominated by the one-armed rafiq. He’d seemed to enjoy it, too, and she’d found herself wondering after that first night what it might feel like to be fucked in such a manner. Really, it had been easy to pleasure herself to the sight of such beautiful men entwined with such passion. But as the nights went on, she found her own hands did not bring her the satisfaction she needed, leaving her panting and just short of orgasm. It was incredibly frustrating, but what could she do? The two always looked so happy and enthralled, she did not know where she could join in. How could she possibly insert herself into their universe? Was she destined to be the stars, distant, present, and pretty but little more than decoration?

She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of such thoughts. They had no place in her mind, and even less place on the battlefield. She glanced about, silently asking who was brave enough to challenge her today.

She heard a rustle of cloth behind her and turned to find Altair stripping off his robe and hood, leaving his delicious torso exposed. A small smirk graced her lips. Now, this was a sight she’d gone too long without seeing. “Come see how rusty your skills have gotten, oh Master of Masyaf? It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you in the training ring.”

He returned her grin, scar on his lips quirking in that way that made him look so much more dangerous and irresistible. “It has. Luckily, I get plenty of exercise each night.” He gave her a salacious wink.

Swallowing, Maria beat down her desire and took her stance. “Well, I hope that means you’re in shape enough to put up a decent fight. I’d hate for the novices to see their illustrious leader get knocked into the dust by a mere woman.”

Drawing his own sword, he and Maria circled the ring, sizing each other up. They had sparred many times, knew each other’s styles intimately, yet both were cautious at the start of every match. Maria knew better than to simply rush in against the Assassin, and Altair had learned long ago that his lover was full of surprises and was not one to underestimate. A small crowd was forming to watch, drawn by the rare chance to see their Master in action against the woman who was steadily beating every man in their ranks.

Finally, the two lunged at each other with practiced ease, swords clashing in the midday sun. Blades cut through the air and bodies moved in sync, barely needing to think as they parried, dodged, and struck. In a way, it was more intimate to her than sex; just the two of them in their own world, dancing around each other with practiced ease.

Then, Altair caught her off guard as, when she gave a particularly hard thrust, his arm shot out, hand teasingly brushing down her spine as he side-stepped her attack. The action threw her off balance, and she was forced to take a few clumsy steps to avoid falling over. She whirled around, guard up, but the Assassin merely gave her an arrogant smirk.

“Mind your step, Maria. I’d hate for you to fall for me again.”

With a small growl of annoyance, not only at his arrogance but for his terrible joke, she charged forward, intent on forcing him to engage her directly. Instead he parried, opening her guard in a way that would make it easy for him to slit her throat with his hidden blade if she were an enemy. Thankfully those days were behind her, but what he did instead was almost as startling. He leaned in and pressed a quick, teasing kiss to her mouth. It only lasted perhaps three seconds, but it was enough time for his teeth to give her bottom lip a small bite in a way that he knew she liked. The flick of his tongue afterward was a silent offer for more as he pulled away.

Leaping back, she stared at her lover. The jeers of the crowd were little more than white noise as she studied him carefully. He’d kissed her plenty of times while sparring in the past, but only when they’d been alone, as quite often it was a sign that he planned on fucking her once the match was over. Hell, sometimes he hadn’t even bothered to wait that long, tossing his sword to the side and pinning her to the ground to take his pleasure in her willing body. But that was back when they’d been traveling the world, where no one could watch. She didn’t know what game he was playing, but she would not allow it to distract her.

Altair was studying her, looking her over with a stare that seemed hotter than the sun above. She wet her dry lips, and his eyes suddenly became riveted to her mouth. It was a look she’d seen many times, full of desire and hunger, and it never failed to get her wet. That look was always a sign of good things to come, and she’d had many a pleasant post-match coupling, their adrenaline high and the call of testosterone demanding that he claim her as his prize, win or lose. She gave a small chuckle. Unfortunately for him, desire like that could easily backfire if she utilized it properly.

It was a hot day, and she had abandoned her tunic for a simple vest, tied only with a few cords in the front. Slowly, deliberately, she ran her fingers lightly over her exposed cleavage, wiping away a few drops of sweat. His golden eyes intently followed her hand, and she saw his stance weaken ever so slightly. She took the opportunity to lunge forward, grinning as he had to block and retreat to avoid getting skewered.

She gave him an innocent smile. “Keep your mind focused, Altair. If you’re so easily distracted, you’ll find yourself on your back in no time.”

A flash of bright white teeth, and he responded, “So long as you’re the one on top of me, I don’t think I’d mind so much.”

Before she could think of a witty response, he rushed forward, and she barely managed to block his attack. He kept aggressively pressing forward, barely giving her time to breathe as he struck from all sides. She became so focused on defense she did not realize he’d backed her up to the edge of the ring until she tripped, sending her backward towards the crowd, sword clattering to the ground. Thankfully, Altair caught her before she could fall, wrapping his strong arm around her and pulling her against his bare, sweaty chest. He held her close as she regained her footing, his heavy breath cooling the perspiration that clung to her neck, making her shiver. The exertion caused by his attacks left her panting, cheeks flushed, and her breasts brushed against him with every intake of breath. Leaning forward, he whispered, tongue brushing the sensitive shell of her ear, “I told you to mind your step, _Maria_.” It was such a simple statement, yet the way he said her name was practically a purr, and her thighs clenched in response.

Inhaling his musky scent deeply, she smirked up at him. “And I told you not to get distracted.” Her leg hooked behind his knee, knocking him off balance, and she pressed all her weight against his chest, bringing them both to the ground, his own sword sliding out of reach. Wind knocked out of him, Altair looked up to find Maria straddling him, a triumphant look on her face. “Any last words, Assassin?”

“I was right; I don’t mind you being on top of me.” He grabbed her hip and rolled them over, switching their positions. Hands latching around her wrists, he leaned in, using his weight to make sure she couldn’t escape. But Maria was a feisty one, struggling beneath him, trying to buck him off with her hips. He groaned softly as her writhing caused her to press against his hardening manhood. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, “Unless you wish me to fuck you right here and now, you’ll yield. Otherwise, do keep up your delightful struggling.” He gave a small role of his hips, showing her just how much her squirming excited him.

Maria immediately froze, gaping at her lover as he stared down at her, and the heat in his eyes told her he was not joking. He looked like he could barely contain himself, as if she were some delicious morsel he was anxious to sink his teeth into. The adrenaline from the fight and his lustful gaze sent a wave of heat down to her core, and for an insane half-second, considered letting him have her right then and there. It had been too long since they’d been truly intimate, and her body had been aching for actual sex.

The cheering of the crowd brought her back to reality, and she announced, “I surrender,” before she could do anything foolish.

Altair smirked as he got to his feet, offering her a hand. She accepted it and was hauled up by his overwhelming strength until she was almost pressed against his chest again. She could feel the heat radiating off him as he brushed his lips against her ear, whispering, “We’ll finish this later. Malik would like to see you in the library.”

XXX

The training field was far behind her, yet Maria’s heart was still pounding. Altair’s gaze had lingered on her as she had left, yet she could still feel the heat of it like a brand on her skin. If there hadn’t been so many of his brothers clamoring for his attention, eager to test their skills against their elusive leader, she had no doubt he would have followed her to make good on his promise. She was grateful for the excuse to retreat to the library, certain that the silence among the shelves of books would bring her the peace she needed.

Walking into the enormous chamber, she found herself smiling a bit. It was only recently that she felt able to visit this place, as it was Malik’s domain, but after they had started their odd little threesome he’d made it clear that she was welcome anytime.

Looking around, she did not see Malik, so she decided to wander about until she found him. There were a few people there, studying or putting books away, but other than that the place seemed quite empty. Strolling among the many shelves, she marveled at the amount of knowledge the Assassin’s had amassed. How could she have ever thought the Assassins were just a band of mindless murderers when they had a library like this? She was certain her former brethren has attempted to burn some of these books, but here they were safe from Templar hands. She walked over to one of the shelves, searching among the tomes for a book that might catch her interest.

“Are you looking for something in particular?” came a deep voice at her ear.

Maria whirled around, relaxing as she saw it was only Malik. He had snuck up on her so easily, even in the dead silence of the library. With his missing arm, it was easy for her to forget that he, too, had once been a high-ranking Assassin. Clearly, he hadn’t let his skills fade just because he was no longer on the field.

She gave a small smile. “Someone, actually. Altair said you wished to speak with me.”

He returned her smile, gesturing that she follow him. He led her towards the back, where there were even fewer people and the silence was almost stifling. Reaching up, he grabbed a hefty tome off a high shelf. “I found a book on sword techniques from India that I thought you might enjoy. Altair told me he didn’t think you’d read this one.”

Her grin widened as she reached out to take the book. After their rocky start, it was always a pleasant surprise when the rafiq did something nice for her. “Thank you, Malik. I look forward to reading it.”

His own grin shifted into a smirk as he held it just out of her reach. “I said I found this book, not that I’d give it to you." He placed the book back on its shelf, safely out of her reach. "I think you have to earn it.”

Maria pursed her lips in annoyance, hands on her hips. “And how, Mister Al-Sayf, am I supposed to earn this book of yours?”

Leaning forward, his breath danced across her cheeks. “Simply keep quiet. We are in a library, after all; the slightest sound can carry quite far,” he whispered before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Though caught off guard, she recovered quickly, burying her hands in his dark hair and kissing him back just as fiercely. Their tongues tangled and Malik slipped his hand under her vest, enjoying the way her soft skin felt against his calloused fingers.

She moaned as he teasingly brushed across her breast, and he pulled away, a mischievous grin spread across his face. “Ah, ah, ah. I told you to be quiet, didn’t I? I’d hate for someone to discover us back here.”

Maria was about to protest when he leaned in again, this time catching her earlobe in his teeth and giving it a sharp suck. He’d discovered the little sweet spot on their first night together, and he enjoyed teasing Altair over how he’d found in ten minutes what the Master Assassin had missed for two years. It never failed to entice a moan out of Maria, and she clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

“Good girl,” he purred, proceeding to nip and kiss his way down her neck, hand massaging her soft breast. Maria wanted to scold him for fondling her in public, but she knew if she took her hand away now, she’d let out a moan that would certainly give them away. To make things worse she was still so keyed up from her match with Altair. Her nerves were thrumming with energy, and the slightest touch seemed so much more intense. The callouses on his hand gave her hardening nipple just the right amount of pressure as he rubbed and twisted it, and his tongue felt absolutely sinful as it lapped at the beads of sweat on her cleavage. She was given a slight reprieve as his hand abandoned her chest, giving her enough time to say, “Malik, I don’t think—” before it stealthily loosened the ties of her trousers and slid down her stomach to press against her sensitive clit through her undergarments. She was forced to cover her mouth again to suppress the lustful cry as her other hand clenched his shirt helplessly.

Malik’s lips ceased their sucking to lightly kiss up to her ear again, skillful fingers stroking her clothed heat. “So wet, dear Maria. Is it my touch that’s made you this way, or is it the thrill of being discovered that’s aroused you so?” His gentle whisper deepened into a lustful growl. “Imagine if someone were to find us right now. How shocked they’d be, seeing the Mentor’s lover moaning in pleasure at the hand of his best friend. They’d run to Altair to tell him, and he’d demand to know where we are, making a big show of seeing it with his own eyes.” Withdrawing his hand, Maria didn’t even have a chance to collect her thoughts as he spun her around, pressing her front against the bookshelf, clever hand once again sliding down her trousers to resume its task. She mentally cursed herself as she gripped a shelf for support with one hand, other still desperately attempting to hold in her gasps and moans. _It really has been too long since I’ve been fucked_ , she thought, rolling her hips against his hand. _Otherwise, I would have knocked both Altair and Malik on their asses by now._ Between Altair’s earlier teasing touches and Malik’s oddly public actions, she was submitting far too easily to desire.

Malik pressed his body against her, grinding his hips against her rear. “By the time Altair found us, I’d be fucking you senseless, and you wouldn’t be able to hold back those sweet sounds, would you? Certainly not once he decided to join in.” Maria couldn’t quite contain the mewling cry that slipped through her fingers at that image. Malik’s steady stroking, plus the sensation of his hard cock against the cleft of her ass was building an intense pressure inside her, bringing her closer and closer to release. But she knew that if she came, she wouldn’t be able to hold back her cries of pleasure. The rafiq seemed to enjoy her sweet dilemma, sliding her underwear to the side and inserting two long, dexterous fingers into her molten heat. She choked back a gasp, and he gave a soft moan in her ear. “Fuck, you’re dripping. We really have been neglecting you, haven’t we?” Before she could fully register his statement, his voice resumed its sensual growl, fingers steadily thrusting in and out as she clenched around them. “Just imagine it, Maria; the two of us taking you at once, fucking you as hard as we could. I wonder, would Altair demand I abandon your sweet cunt so that he could claim you? Perhaps you’d allow me to show you the pleasures of being fucked in the ass. I assure you, I’m quite skilled; you can ask the Novice.”

By that point, Maria was ready to let out a scream of ecstasy, Malik’s filthy words coupled with his sensual actions completely overriding her common sense as her muscles clenched in anticipation. Unfortunately for her, Malik pulled away completely just as she was ready to fall over the edge. Frustrated and angry, she whirled around, murder in her eyes.

“Why did you—”

“Master Malik? The rafiq from Acre has arrived and is looking for you,” one of the novices said, poking his head around the corner. He seemed to notice the tension and Maria’s fury, shrinking back behind the shelves. The fights between them had already become the stuff of legend, and only Altair had dared come between them. “Um, my apologies. I can tell him to come back later if you like.”

Malik shook his head, subtly hiding his wet hand behind his back. “There’s no need. Maria and I can finish our…discussion another time.” The novice nodded and disappeared, clearly happy for an excuse to get away from Maria’s glare. Once the boy was gone, Malik tauntingly sucked his glistening fingers clean and gave the former Templar a secretive smirk. “Perhaps tonight, we could continue. I’m sure Altair would love to join us. He and I both have many things to _discuss_ with you.”

Maria bit back a scathing response, knowing that anything she might say could out their little threesome. But she was certain that the two men were planning something. She watched the rafiq’s retreating figure, forcing herself to breathe evenly. She didn’t know what kind of game they were playing, but Maria Thorpe would not stand idly by this time.

She did know one thing, though; as much as she wanted to, she would not relieve the ache between her thighs herself this time. She didn’t care how long she had to wait, she would make those two crafty bastards finish what they started. 


	2. Satisfaction

Maria went through the rest of the day in a sort of haze, aware of only her own irritation and the low thrum between her legs. Her aggravation had given her an aura that warned most of the citizens of Masyaf to avoid her, lest they face her wrath. Worst of all, Altair and Malik had managed to evade her throughout the day, leaving her to endure the feeling of being unsated until nightfall. She was beginning to wonder if they were worth the frustration they caused her.

Now, the moon hung low in the sky, casting a soft glow over the parched earth still clinging to the sun’s heat, it was finally time to retire to Altair’s chambers; if Malik’s invitation of a further “discussion” and Altair’s whispered promise were any indication, she’d find them both waiting for her. At least, she’d better. If they had started without her, they’d feel the full brunt of her fury.

She had no idea what had been going through their heads. They had both been incredibly reckless. Altair she almost expected it from; it was an open secret that she and the Mentor were lovers, and while he’d never bothered to be subtle with his adoring looks and flirting, they had managed to act professional around the other Assassins. But his teasing in the ring, combined with the look he’d given her said that he was ready to tear off her clothes and fuck her right in front of everybody. And yet, instead of making up some excuse to take her into a secluded area and have his way with her like he had so often in the past, he’d sent her to Malik.

The throbbing between her legs intensified as she recalled his actions in the library. Of the three of them, Malik was the most cautious when it came to their relationship. If he were discovered with either of them, it could be disastrous, so he kept any affection strictly confined to the bedroom. In fact, many of the Brotherhood still believed he hated her, as publicly he’d warmed to her only marginally. Their library rendezvous was incredibly out of character for him, as was his rather delicious dirty talk. She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth, nipples hardening at the memory. She had no idea the rafiq could verbalize such filthy fantasies. Their couplings had been more exploratory, attempting to learn each other’s likes and dislikes through touch, not talk. She’d never told him her enjoyment of deep voices and salacious words, and Altair hadn’t really done it much since they’d all started sharing a bed. Which meant he must have told him. But why?

Biting her lip in anticipation, she hurried her pace. She would not be idle this night. Her hands were not enough anymore, and she was no longer willing to stand aside for them. They had promised her pleasure, and they would give it to her, even if she had to tie them both to the bed.

XXX

In Altair’s chambers, the two men eagerly waited for Maria. It had been quite the frustrating day for them, as well. Altair had spent the rest of the afternoon facing every challenger in the practice ring in an effort to distract himself from the temptation of Maria’s sweet form, then rode off to the village so that his fiery lover couldn’t track him down herself. Malik, meanwhile, had locked himself in his study with all the paperwork he could find after his meeting with the Dai from Acre. He’d found it much harder than he’d imagined to settle down after his encounter with Maria, and had forced himself to focus on anything but tracking her down and finishing what he’d started. _Tonight will be worth it_ , he’d constantly reminded himself.

Now, the two were occupied with making sure everything was prepared for Maria’s arrival. Including themselves.

Malik slowly kissed Altair as the latter helped him out of his robes. “You were right about her love of dirty talk, Altair. I don’t think I’ve ever felt a woman get so wet so quickly.”

Altair chuckled, trailing kisses down his jaw. “And how many woman have you made wet, Malik?”

The rafiq snorted, tilting his head back to give better access. “Several. I’m hardly unfamiliar with a woman’s body, Novice. You’re just lucky I find sex with you incredibly satisfying.”

“And now that Maria’s involved?” Altair asked. He’d been thinking about her timidity, and wondered if he had pushed both his lovers into a situation they were uncomfortable with.

Malik pulled away and gave him a lecherous grin. “Had I known she made such sweet sounds, I wouldn’t have wasted so much time being jealous.” He traced Altair’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Really, you should have told me sooner. Perhaps she and I could have settled our…differences on our own.”

Playfully nipping the appendage, Altair smirked. “If I’d done that, you’d have tried to steal her away from me. Now I have you both firmly ensnared.”

Rolling his eyes, Malik flicked the Master Assassin’s forehead. “Don’t let your arrogance get the best of you, Novice. Once she walks through that door, all our attention is to be on her. We’ve much to do tonight if we wish to keep your woman in our bed.”

Altair frowned. “My woman?”

Malik smiled, untying the Assassin’s belt. “ _Our_ woman, though I expect you to marry her before the year is up. She loves you, and deserves nothing less.”

“And you?”

Leaning forward, he caught Altair’s lips in a gentle, loving kiss. “What we have is more than I had ever thought possible. I cherish the moments we share. And while I do not love Maria,” he pressed his finger to Altair’s lips, halting his protests, “ _yet_ , I look forward to spending the rest of my life with both of you. And teaching your children to call you ‘Novice’ instead of ‘Father.’”

Altair gave him a playful shove. “You’re lucky I love you, you bastard.” Pulling off his boots, he regarded his lover. “Are you sure this will work? Maria is a proud woman. If she thinks we perceive her past hesitation as weakness, she’ll pull away completely.”

Malik kicked off his own boots. “If her moans in the library were any indication, she hasn’t been satisfied in quite some time. Just stick to the plan, and she’ll be putty in our hands.”

The two froze as they heard Maria’s tell-tale footsteps echo through the hallway. She was deliberately making them aware of her presence, as Altair had long ago taught her how to prowl through the halls, silent as a ghost. She was warning them that she was coming, and that she was not happy. Sharing a smirk, Altair stripped down to just his trousers, while Malik lounged on the bed in a loose tunic and pants.

The door few open, and Maria stared down at them, arousal and irritation battling for dominance on her face. “What,” she ground out, “were you two thinking today?”

Altair swaggered over, firmly closing and bolting the door behind her. “Why, Maria, whatever do you mean?” he asked innocently, leaning against the heavy wooden barrier, caging her in.

She stood straight and proud, glaring despite his intimidating figure. “You were practically ready to fuck me in front of your men today, and _you_ ,” she glared at Malik, “could have ruined us both!”

Getting up, Malik prowled towards them, eyes dark and smile seductive. He reminded her of a panther she had seen while in India; dangerous yet unspeakably beautiful. “I assure you, I have every intention of _ruining_ you tonight,” he purred, pulling her against him. She tried to ignore the hard planes of muscle that she could feel beneath the thin linen of his tunic.

Altair’s heat engulfed her as he pressed against her back. “We both do.”

Liquid fire pooled in her belly, and Maria had to fight hard to stay angry. “Do you have any idea how difficult today has been? You arrogant fools decided to wind me up, just to leave me completely unsatisfied for the rest of the day.” She roughly poked Malik’s chest. “And I know you were both avoiding me. What game are you playing?”

Ducking his head to kiss her neck, Altair asked, “You did not touch yourself?”

She growled, unable to do more than turn her head as both men still had her firmly sandwiched between them, pinning her in place. “Of course not! You two started this, and I demand you finish it.”

Malik’s smile turned even more dangerous as he tugged her chin to face him again. “As you wish,” he said, and captured her lips in a plundering kiss. Maria returned it with equal ferocity, pouring all her frustration, both sexual and otherwise, into the kiss. She inhaled sharply as Altair wrapped his hands around her to cup her heavy breasts, massaging and pinching the budding nipples through the fabric. Malik, meanwhile, pulled away from the kiss to untie the cords that kept her vest together. Once the pesky enclosure was free, Altair gladly slipped the garment off her shoulders, stroking her pale skin reverently.

Putting his mouth to good use, Malik laved a peaking nipple with his tongue, biting gently with his teeth. His hand cupped her other breast, rolling and stroking the soft skin. Maria could feel him smile against her as she let out a soft moan, reaching out to clutch him closer. She was thwarted, however, by Altair’s hands pinning her arms behind her back.

She turned her head to glare at him, but Altair merely grinned rakishly. “Poor Malik has only one hand with which to touch you, my love. It’s only fair that I level the playing field.”

“If you were merely leveling the playing field,” she groaned, trying to hold on to her irritation as Malik distractingly swirled his tongue around a rosy nipple, “you’d only be restraining one of my arms.”

Leaning down, Altair lightly nibbled her ear, hot breath caressing the sensitive skin of her neck. “Then I am ensuring he gets to play with you as much as he likes. For the past two weeks, he’s only touched me; he needs to familiarize himself with your sweet body again. He hasn’t had as much practice as I.”

Maria sank her teeth into her bottom lip to hold back a whimper as Malik’s mouth abandoned her breast to trail down her taut stomach, kneeling as if he were before the alter of a goddess. He met her eyes with a grin.

“Don’t worry about keeping quiet now, Maria. You were a good girl in the library, but tonight, we both intend to make you scream.” His clever tongue dipped inside her belly button, causing her hips to buck and her rear to brush against Altair’s hardening cock. His groan echoed in her ear as he ground against her in reply.

Pulling away from her skin, Malik began removing her boots. Maria barely had the sense to assist him, as Altair chose that moment to kiss her deeply, stroking his tongue over hers in a most distracting manner. “Tonight, you are ours to do with as we please,” the rafiq murmured, slowly, reverently pulling down her pants, stroking the creamy skin of her thighs as he did so. “Such beautiful skin. I do love how easy it is to leave my mark on you.” Pale flesh finally revealed, Malik set about sucking a deep red bruise onto the delicate skin of her left hipbone. The woman tried to squirm away from his hot mouth, but Altair her held her still until he was satisfied. Pulling back, Malik appraised his work. The mark stood out brilliantly against her pale complexion, and would likely last for days. He gave her inner thigh a sharp nip, causing Maria to pull away from Altair’s kiss with a gasp.

Smirking, Altair released her arms to unpin her neat braid from its place around her head. He loved undoing her sensible hairstyle every night. It was something she allowed so few to see, and both he and Malik had voiced their appreciation of the soft waves. “This is your punishment, my love. You’ve denied us your company for far too long, so we must make up for lost time.” Malik smirked as he stood, leaning forward to trail sucking kisses and wet licks down her neck, burying his hand in her now loose, jasmine-scented hair.

“I haven’t been…denying you.” Maria could barely form the words, as Altair was trailing his tongue down her sensitive spine. Her hands immediately buried themselves in Malik’s hair, nails trailing teasingly across his scalp in a way she knew he liked, making his hips involuntarily buck. “I just didn’t want to— _ugh_ —get in the way.”

She could feel scarred lips smirk against her back, large, calloused hands grabbing her hips to hold her still. It never failed to arouse him to see how his big his hands looked on her muscular yet tiny waist. It sent a swell of possessive, masculine heat through him, settling firmly in his cock. “Is that so? I don’t believe it. You’re not the kind of woman who holds back.”

Malik rolled his hips against her hot sex, clothed erection rubbing against her throbbing clit, sending a fiery pulse of pleasure right to her core. “I think she was playing with us, old friend. She told me once she would not stand idly by as the man she loves is taken by another, yet she’s allowed me to do so quite frequently.” He gave her hair a sharp tug, causing her back to arch as the brief pain melted into pleasure. “She’s such an insatiable wench, she must have doubted that we could please her.”

“Ah, of course,” Altair agreed. “So she decided to leave us to our own devices, selfishly taking her own pleasure.”

“I wasn’t—” Maria gasped, but another slow, thorough grind against her now soaking netherlips halted the words in her throat. Malik’s ministrations, combined with Altair’s lips on her lower back were rendering her usually sharp mind rather dull, overloading it with pleasure until she could hardly remember why she had been angry.

“What a cruel game.” The rafiq allowed his hand to untangle itself from her soft tresses to travel down to grope her firm rear. “Denying us her passion, the sweet taste of her desire as we were forced to make do with just each other. Seeing how long she could taunt us until we finally went mad.”

“I agree. You can’t give men like us a taste of fruit as sweet as yours and then deny us more, Maria.” She shivered at the dark and heady way he practically growled her name. “If you won’t come willingly—”

“—then we’ll just have to make you come, over and over and over,” Malik purred in her ear.

Her knees nearly buckled as Altair’s hands stroked her inner thighs as his teeth gently bit one of her soft cheeks. Malik’s lone hand abandoned her rear to cup Altair’s chin, lifting it up to give him a devilish smile over the woman’s shoulder. The Mentor returned it with one of his own, the two communicating easily without words.

Standing quickly, Altair spun Maria around to face him, pulling her in for a deep and lustful kiss. He never grew tired of kissing her. Plush lips, so often set in a pout, would become pliant beneath his under the right circumstances. But he also loved when she was feeling defiant, like now. She was a fierce, confident woman, and her kisses always reflected that, returning every bite, every teasing curl of the tongue tenfold. She could bring him to his knees with her mouth alone, and for a moment, as her tongue sensually slid over his, he considered letting her have her way.

Thankfully, Malik was there to pull her back and remind him of the plan. On any other night, he’d be happy to let the woman take control, but they had a point that needed to be made. Panting lightly, Altair grasped her chin. “Do not think you can escape your punishment. Soon, I’ll let you put that talented mouth of yours to work, but for now you must behave.”

Smirking, she teasingly ran her tongue over her upper lip. It seemed the knowledge that they did, indeed, desire her had allowed her to regain some of her confidence. “If this is your idea of punishment, I must say I’m rather unimpressed.”

Much to her surprise, his grin only widened as he stepped back. “Oh, Maria; we’ve hardly begun.” Slowly, he teased his hands along his defined pectorals, fingers outlining his beautiful abdominal muscles, finally dipping into the V of his hips where her trousers hung low. Maria and Malik both stared in rapt attention as he loosened the laces, finally allowing the fabric to drop and revealing himself to their lustful scrutiny. His cock stood hard and ready, and he preened at the attention, enjoying how both his lovers were eyeing him with undisguised desire.

Malik snapped out of his trance, running his hand between Maria’s breasts, down her belly to rub light circles against her sensitive pearl. She gasped, having nearly forgotten the one-armed rafiq was even there, Altair’s Adonis-like figure being such a delightful distraction. She arched against him, grinding against his hand as it dipped lower to stroke her soaking lips.

“So wet already? We’ve hardly even begun,” Malik cooed, kissing lightly beneath her ear, then sucking her earlobe sharply. He gave a grunt of pleasure as she reached back to run her nails along his scalp, trailing down his neck, making him shiver. They would need to work quickly if they planned on making her succumb to them; he was glad to see her taking part again, but this was a rare opportunity to have her pliant beneath them, and he did not wish for it to slip through his fingers.

Stepping out of his pants, Altair knelt before the woman and latched his lips onto her unmarked hip, sucking and biting much like Malik had. His progress was impeded slightly as she bucked against Malik’s teasing fingers, but he persisted until her hips sported twin hickeys. Climbing to his feet he grabbed Maria by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed, back pressed to his chest, sitting trapped between his muscled thighs. Their legs hung off the edge of the mattress, and Altair pulled her knees apart, displaying her glistening lips for Malik.

Giving her an approving grin, the rafiq shucked off his tunic and trousers, finally leaving him as naked as his lovers. He knelt between her legs, breathing in the clean musk of her womanly center. Gently, he pressed his thumb against her clit while stroking her outer lips, coating his fingers with her molten slickness.

Clenching her bottom lip between her teeth as he slowly inserted a thick finger into her core, Maria dug her nails into Altair’s thighs. She still wasn’t quite sure what had brought on the two men’s insistence on “punishing her,” but she wasn’t going to complain. If they wanted to lavish her with attention and fuck her senseless, she supposed she could indulge them. They seemed to have a plan, and she was curious to see how everything would play out.

Malik looked up at her devilishly. “We’re not in the library now, Maria.” God above, the way his mouth practically caressed her name with that cool accent made her clench around him tighter. “Make those little noises for me. I want to hear you come apart at my touch.”

Defiantly, she shook her head, and she could feel the tremors of Altair’s chuckles against her.

Unfortunately, her insolence only egged the rafiq on. He slowly removed his finger, causing a despairing whine to escape her throat. “No? Perhaps you need more encouragement, then.”

The sound that escaped Maria’s throat was barely human as Malik put his talented tongue to work, running up her wet slit with firm, deliberate strokes. She tried to buck her hips to get him to touch her more, but Altair’s strong hand on her thigh kept her still against him. He ground his cock into her backside as he whispered huskily, “Are you enjoying Malik’s tongue, my Maria? He’s been aching to taste you all day.”

The rafiq made a hum of agreement as he thrust his tongue harder, and the surge of sensation forced her to arch back against Altair’s chest. She reached back to grip his hair for support, and he allowed it, palming a breast in his free hand, his other still resolutely holding her down. Her squirming about caused her rear to rub delightfully against his cock, and the little gasps and mewls that slipped between her swollen lips were severely testing his control.

Still, he kept his voice even as he continued, “How does it feel? Is his tongue enough, or do you need more?”

Grabbing Malik’s short hair, she attempted to press him closer to her soaking core. Pleasure was steadily building within her, and she needed release like a plant needed soil.

Much to her irritation, Malik resisted her insistent tugging, pulling back to eye her seductively. “Did you want something, lovely? If so, you must ask. I’m not a mind reader.”

Altair’s warm thumb teasingly stroked her nipple. “Imagine if he were, though. He’d be able to see all those filthy little fantasies that go through your head. I suspect it would be rather difficult for us to keep our hands off you.” He ground his straining cock against her. “Not that it isn’t already hard enough.”

Chuckling in agreement, Malik gave her warm center another hard, slow lick. “But sadly, we cannot, so you must tell me. What do you want, sweet Maria? Do you want me to keep licking your delicious cunt? Would you like me to touch your clit?” His lips glistened with her juices, and his tan cheeks were flushed. Blown pupils turned his already dark eyes into an abyss of lust, and Maria’s breath caught at the sight. “Tell me what you want,” he growled impatiently.

Sucking in a deep breath, the former Templar barely managed to form the words, “Touch me. Use your fingers and— _ugh_ —mouth together.”

She could feel Altair’s smirk as he pressed a light kiss beneath her ear. “Where are your manners, Maria? Malik is offering to make you cum. Say ‘please.’”

Whimpering, she uselessly squirmed against him, but the firm weight of both men held her down. Finally, she choked out, “ _Please_.”

Grinning triumphantly, Malik set to his task with gusto, pushing two fingers into her aching slit as the flat of his tongue massaged her throbbing clit. Curling his wrists, he set a steady rhythm, matching the thrust of his digits to the flicks of his tongue. Above him, Maria was making such sweet sounds, and his cock ached, begging for its own release. He ignored it, promising himself that the torture now would be well worth the reward he had planned for later.

The sight of his best friend eating out Maria’s cunt was slowly driving Altair insane. His skin felt like it was on fire, and he feared if she didn’t cum soon, he’d find himself spending himself all over her back. His stamina was great, and he was sure Malik could keep their woman amused while he recovered, but he had gone far too long without Maria’s touch; he had no intention of cumming anywhere but inside her.

Maria was in paradise. Trapped between two beautiful men intent on ruining her, one caressing her ears with his voice while the other stroked her inner walls with his fingers, she could feel herself quickly approaching the edge. She hoped this wasn’t the only thing they planned to do to her tonight. The hot spear of Altair’s cock was throbbing behind her, and much as she was enjoying Malik’s dexterous fingers, she needed something thicker, hotter to fill her in the way she hadn’t been in weeks.

“I wonder which one of us is better?” Altair asked, switching his hand to her neglected breast. His voice was almost unrecognizable with how rough it had become, and the grip on her thigh was close to bruising. “Perhaps we’ll have to have a contest. We’ll take turns, see which one of us makes you cum the hardest. What should the prize be, I wonder? Not that the taste of you isn’t its own reward.”

Malik gave her clit a sharp suck at the same time his long fingers curled inside her, and with a gasp Maria finally came, hips bucking, head thrown back and eyes closed in bliss. It was like all the sexual frustration that had built up from her lackluster orgasms while sitting on the sidelines had finally been released, her sweet juices flowing into Malik’s eager mouth.

Malik smirked as he lapped her release from her sensitive cunt, enjoying the way her hips spasmed as the aftershocks rocked through her. Standing, he lightly trailed his mouth up her body. She leaned in for a kiss, but Malik bypassed her to instead wetly meld his mouth with Altair’s. The Mentor moaned as he tasted Maria’s honey-like musk on the rafiq’s tongue, stroking the organ sensually. The feel of their two bodies pressing against hers as they kissed so hotly beside her sent another pulse of pleasure through Maria’s overstimulated body.

Pulling away, Malik whispered, “You taste delightful, love. But we aren’t done with you, yet.”

Detangling himself from where he had been wrapped around her, Altair grinned as she nearly collapsed onto the sheets. “Far from it, in fact.” His hand absently stroked his straining cock, thumb spreading a drop of precum over the swollen head. “We still have so much planned for tonight.”

Catching her breath, Maria slowly climbed to her knees, eyeing the two men hungrily. “I agree,” she said, a small smirk adorning her pretty lips. “I don’t feel sufficiently punished.”

Both Assassins blinked in surprise before sharing a mischievous grin. Stepping forward, Altair buried his hand in her thick hair and coaxed her towards his aching member. “Then let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to work. Perhaps it will persuade me to show you mercy.”

Grinning, Maria wrapped her rosy lips around the tip of his cock, giving it a sharp, teasing suck. Slowly, she ran the flat of her tongue over the thick vein running along the underside before engulfing the whole thing in her mouth. Altair gave a heady groan and Maria smirked, pleased to have earned such a sound so quickly. However, she gasped around the thick organ as she felt Malik stroke her soaking cunt from behind.

“I wonder how long it will take to make you cum this time, Maria?” he whispered. “I know you do so love sucking a man off, but have you ever done so while being fucked?” She let out a low sound of arousal, and Altair bucked his hips as the vibrations traveled pleasantly up his cock. Malik chuckled, kneeling behind Maria and positioning her onto her hands and knees, careful not to dislodge her bobbing head from Altair’s member. It was thrilling to see the formidable woman pliant beneath them. Since he had lost his arm, it was rare for him to feel so dominant, so powerful. Much as Altair assured him that he was still a great man, and no matter how many times he proved that he still lived up to the name “King of Swords,” the loss of power still stung him. He did not mind submitting to his lovers’ ministrations, as he knew they never thought less of him because of his injury, but the feeling of having such control was heightening his arousal to new levels. He would have to explore this further another time, he decided. Having both of them submit to him might be an interesting experiment.

Carefully, the rafiq brushed her folds, spreading her moist heat across his already slick fingers. She bucked her hips, attempting to impale herself onto him, but he pulled back, and Altair’s firm grip in her hair prevented her from following.

A yelp escaped her throat as Malik planted a firm smack on her rear. “Your pleasure is in our hands tonight, so you best behave yourself.” Slowly, he resumed his task, sliding two fingers into her waiting cunt, his own hips bucking unconsciously as the sound of her muffled moan. Altair was even worse off, throwing his head back and barely keeping himself from shoving his length down her throat. Her hot mouth was like velvet, and his hips took over with a frantic pace. Not wasting time, Malik curled his digits inside her, rotating his wrist in time with Altair’s rolling hips.

“You truly have bewitched me, wicked woman,” Malik growled, stroking deeper. “Pleasant as it was to have Altair scream my name this past week, I’ve found sex to be somewhat…lacking, without your presence.”

Altair tugged at her hair, and she rolled her eyes up to meet his rakish grin. “I agree. And how ever did you manage to hold yourself back? Having us both must be a dream come true for an insatiable wench like yourself.” The head of his cock brushed against the back of her throat, and he hissed as she gagged around him. “You look so delightfully wanton, taking my cock like the good little girl you are.” He groaned as she gave a sharp suck in response, and the shock of pleasure made him thrust even harder. “That’s it. Take it all!”

Whimpering, she allowed the two men to use her as they pleased, Altair’s think length making her gag as Malik’s rough fingers pumped in and out. But talented as his fingers were, but Maria still felt so unsatisfied, even as she felt another orgasm build within her. His cock had to be straining, begging to be shoved into her wanting heat, yet he still held back. Why?

She thought her wish was finally granted when he removed his fingers, but when he didn’t replace them with his throbbing cock she whined in frustration. Altair moaned and shoved his own cock as far into her mouth as it would go, hot cum spurting down her throat. She swallowed dutifully, grateful to experience the salty, bitter taste on her tongue again. She had missed making the normally composed Assassin lose control. Panting, he pulled away, but his smoldering eyes told her he wasn’t finished with her yet. His stamina in the bedroom was impressive, and his quick recovery time meant that he’d be ready for another go soon enough.

Despite her happiness at having pleased her lover, Maria nearly sobbed at the sudden lack of stimulation, arms shaking beneath her. She wanted to scream at them both for teasing her so, keeping her on edge until she was ready to go mad. Just as she was ready to take matters into her own hands, she felt the rafiq’s slick fingers stroke the tight ring of her asshole.

She gasped as Malik’s breath ghosted over her ear. “Do you remember what I told you in the library? I’d love to show you the pleasures of being fucked in the ass, if you’d let me.”

Her aching core clenched at the thought. Malik and Altair always looked so satisfied when they did it, and her curiosity had been eating at her. Mutely, she nodded, sticking out her ass as if in offering.

His low chuckle rumbled in her ears as his nail lightly scraped her entrance. “I want you to answer out loud. Do you want me to do this?” Much as he was enjoying his power over her, the rafiq really asked for her own benefit. He wanted to be sure she was truly ready for it, and not just desperate for stimulation. If she showed the slightest hint of hesitation, he’d put if off for another time. This was about her pleasure, and he would not risk harming his lover for the sake of his own libido.

Thankfully, he needn’t have worried, as she cried, “Yes, Malik, please fuck me in the ass!”

Altair’s breath caught, and Malik gave a wide grin. “As you wish.”

Carefully, Malik collected more of her juices from her weeping cunt before slowly inserting a single digit into her tight hole. The gasp she released was breathy and almost delirious, hips rocking as he used her own slickness to lubricate her. It was a new sensation, but the way he stroked her walls was so pleasurable. She could see why the two men were so eager to let the other fuck them. With the utmost care, Malik probed deeper, working her from the inside out as she become utterly boneless beneath him. Slowly, he eased another finger in, but halted as her felt her tense up. He knew she had a high tolerance for pain, but he had no desire to make her more uncomfortable than necessary.

She felt Malik’s lips travel soothingly up her spine. “Shhhh, relax. You’re doing so well,” he whispered, fingers stretching her delicately. She’d be a tight fit, and a shiver of pleasure rocked through him at the thought.

Altair, meanwhile, was quickly becoming aroused again, idly stroking his hardening cock. The noises she let out were utterly sinful, and he felt a stab of jealousy at being left out. Sitting on the bed before her, he captured her mouth in a slow, filthy kiss, tongue stroking hers to distract from the mild discomfort of her muscles being stretched.

Pulling away, Altair’s calloused fingers delicately circled her clit. “Shall I tell Malik about the games we used to play, back when we traveled East? My favorite was when you would be the imprisoned Templar, and I your Assassin captor. You’d beg me for your freedom, and in exchange you’d completely submit to me, letting me take you however I pleased.” His teeth nibbled her pale throat as she moaned, Malik’s second finger sliding inside her more easily. “Perhaps we could add him to the game. Would you rather be at the mercy of two horny Assassins, or shall he be your savior? I’m sure you could come up with plenty of ways to _thank him_ for rescuing you.”

Maria moaned, both at the visions he spun in her head and the sensation of Malik scissoring her tight inner walls, stretching her delightfully. How did she manage to become entrapped by two men with such filthy imaginations? Some pagan god of lust must be watching over her in amusement.

Malik removed his fingers, and before she could protest, slammed his cock into her soaking cunt. Finally experiencing the joy of being filled with his turgid length, her gasp morphed into a moan, arching her back against him.

Backing off, Altair watched as Malik pulled her up against him, slamming up into her molten center. The rafiq’s substantial patience must have finally been wearing thin, because he was thrusting into her like his life depended on it.

The rafiq reached around and firmly rubbed her swollen pearl, whispering hotly in her ear, “Don’t worry, lovely, I’m not done with your ass yet. I just figured you needed a cock in your cunt, and Altair’s not quite recovered.” She clenched around him, and he groaned at the sensation. “You’re loving this, aren’t you, being dominated by two men? You demand respect from our brothers, but for us you’re nothing but a wanton whore.”

“I am, I am,” she mewled, feeling her neglected orgasm build within her again. Giving up control did not come easily to the Englishwoman. It had taken a long time for her to trust Altair enough to let him take charge in their lovemaking, but she thrilled whenever he took her roughly, dominating her until she was nothing but a lustful mess. And despite his missing arm, Malik had a commanding presence that stoked the fires deep within her. But the two of them together? She was surprised she’d lasted as long as she had.

Altair couldn’t help but admire the sensual picture she made, arched against Malik, face contorted in pleasure as she was taken from behind. A thin sheen of sweat gave them both a sensual glow, and Malik couldn’t have looked more pleased with himself as he whispered filthy compliments in her ear. He took in every little detail of the scene, memorizing it so he could draw it later. Perhaps he’d slip it into Malik’s desk for him to find another day. The thought amused him greatly.

With a naughty grin, he crouched down, running his tongue over Maria’s clit, brushing Malik’s cock as it slammed inside her. They both moaned, and the rafiq glared at him. If he wasn’t careful he’d make Malik cum, and then he’d have to wait even longer to fuck her in the ass. Altair just grinned and continued massaging the swollen pearl with his tongue, enjoying the way her cries had become strained and breathless. Clearly, she was about to cum, and Malik seemed on the edge of losing control himself.

“Cum for me, Maria,” Malik growled, pinching her nipple and sucking her earlobe. “Cum on my cock like the obedient little harlot you are.”

“Malik!” she cried as she came, walls clenching around him so tightly he had to force himself not to cum with her. Breathing deep, he pulled out, closing his eyes as he fought to regain control.

Maria nearly collapsed, but Altair easily caught her in his strong arms. Nuzzling her hair, he breathed in her scent as he stroked his once again fully-hard cock against her folds. “I think she’s ready, don’t you, Malik?”

The rafiq opened his eyes. “You’re lucky I didn’t cum, Novice. Otherwise we’d have to delay her punishment further.” Kissing her shoulder, Malik angled her hips, pressing the tip of his cum-slicked cock against her tight entrance. “I’m going to fuck you in the ass, Maria. I’m telling you this because I want you to relax. It might be uncomfortable at first, but I promise I will make you feel good.”

Kissing her softly, Altair said, “Once he’s settled, I have every intention of finally claiming your sweet cunt. And then we’ll fuck you together, and you’ll learn that you’re ours to do with as we please. If you try and hold yourself back from, I can promise we’ll be happy to teach you this lesson again and again.”

Digging her nails into his strong shoulders, Maria wisely chose not to tell them that wasn’t much of a threat. In fact, if it brought out this side of her lovers, she’d have to find more excuses to leave them to their own devices. She certainly couldn’t claim she felt unwanted any more.

As Altair braced her against him, Malik’s hips flexed forward, and Maria’s cry caught in her throat as the hot spear of his cock slowly forced its way past the tight ring of her asshole. Inch by inch he eased forward, moaning at how tightly she squeezed him.

After what felt like an eternity, he stilled, the full length of him finally sheathed inside her. Gently he kissed her shoulder. “Are you ok?” he asked, stroking her belly in small, soothing circles. Maria took a moment to catch her breath. It was a foreign feeling, but far from unpleasant now that it was finally inside of her. She understood why he fucked her cunt first; without the slickness of her cum, he likely wouldn’t have been able to get in at all.

Squirming, she rocked her hips back experimentally, nodding as she felt a surge of pleasure go through her. “I’m okay,” she murmured. “Hurry up and fuck me already.”

Chuckling, Malik pulled out and gave another long, slow thrust, groaning in approval as she clenched around him like a vise. “So demanding. Did you forget who’s in charge here?”

Altair chuckled, catching her chin between his finger as he slid his cock along her soaking folds. “Perhaps she has. Maybe we should stop now until she learns her lesson.”

Eyes widening as she felt Malik start to pull out, she immediately started begging. “Please, please don’t stop! I’ll be a good girl, I promise!” She moaned as Malik thrust back into her aching ass. “Please, Malik, Altair, _please fuck me_.”

It was all either of them needed. Pulling her leg over his hip, Altair’s slammed his cock inside her sensitive cunt, making her feel fuller than she’d even thought possible. The angle was perfect, and she could feel both their lengths stretching her. Her body wasn’t sure if she was in heaven or hell, the overload of pleasure bordering on pain as they rocked against her, finding a steady rhythm that made them moan in her ears. Clenching around them, the sensation of being sandwiched between two powerful men, filled to near bursting as they dominated her hypersensitive body swiftly brought her to orgasm, her scream muffled by one of their mouths; she was too overcome to tell whose, bright lights filling her vision as she came harder than she could remember in weeks.

It didn’t take long for her lovers to finish. Malik had already been close to bursting, and with a low moan he released himself deep inside her, pleased at how she whimpered as his hot seed painted her walls. Carefully, he pulled out, and taking advantage of finally having her to himself, Altair pinned her boneless body to the bed and frantically thrust inside her, chasing his own release like it was an escaping target. His rough thrusting, mixed with the aftershocks of her last orgasm, forced her to cum again, screaming “Altair!” as loud as her exhausted lungs could manage. Finally, as her body shuddered beneath him, he came as well, groaning her name as his hot seed spurted inside her.

Sated, the three lovers collapsed in a languid pile on the bed, panting heavily as their bodies sang from the decadent pleasure they had just experienced. Resting her head on Altair’s chest, Maria smiled as she felt Malik press against her back, wrapping his arm around her waist. Turning, she kissed him sweetly on the cheek, then did the same to Altair.

“Thank you,” she murmured, enjoying the radiating off the two toned bodies, protecting her sweaty form from the chilly evening air.

Altair kissed her damp forehead softly. “It was our pleasure. I’m sorry we neglected you for so long.”

She shrugged, tracing meaningless designs on his chest self-consiously. “I should have spoken up. I was simply nervous that you preferred me on the sidelines. You both seemed so happy with each other, I didn’t want to interfere.”

Malik sighed beside her. “At first, I was. Much as I had enjoyed all of us together, having Altair to myself was a dream come true. But while I’ll always want those moments, I found myself missing you.” His lips brushed against the back of her neck. “You add so much passion to everything you do, whether it’s fighting or fucking. And now that I know what sweet noises you make,” he whispered salaciously, biting her shoulder, “I think I’ll be cornering you in the library more often.”

Altair chuckled, reaching over and running a hand along Malik’s ass. “Putting you two together was a mistake. You’ll disappear and have all the fun without me.”

Kissing his sweaty chest, Maria grinned slyly, “After tonight, I can promise that won’t happen. You’ve made me greedy; I don’t think one of you will be enough anymore.”

The Mentor winked at the rafiq. “Is that a challenge?”

Malik’s hand sensually stroked her thigh. “Because we’re more than happy to accommodate.”

“I’m sure we could take turns. I wouldn’t mind having you all to myself for the night.”

Biting her lip, Maria rubbed her body against her lovers. “Perhaps another time. I need rest, then I think I’ll require more ‘punishment.’ Two weeks is an awful long time to atone for.”

The men exchanged a grin over her shoulder.

“Perhaps our Templar prisoner would like to earn her freedom?” Altair whispered, nipping her swollen lip.

“We Assassins are not unreasonable, after all,” Malik purred, palming her breast. “We can be persuaded, for the right price.”

Maria hid a grin. Yes, these two were well worth the frustration, so long as they made it up to her like this.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the dirtiest thing I've ever written. *Looks at half-finished smutfics still in progress* Well, so far, at least. Hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, or kudos. It warms my heart whenever I see someone else loves these three.


End file.
